This is War
by LexieCoop
Summary: Derek has never met Casey, what will he do when he comes face to face with the woman who hurt Nora? oh it's war. First LWD story please let me know what you think G/N have been married for 5 years
1. prologue

**This idea has been playing around in my head for a few weeks now, let me know what you think...this is my first LWD fanfic...so reviews are greatly accepted!**

* * *

Derek couldn't believe he had been roped into this, picking up a girl he had never met on a perfectly good Saturday morning that should have been used for sleeping. But there he was sitting slouched in a chair down in baggage claim his foot tapped impatiently.

He had never met Casey McDonald, his dad and her mom had been married for 5 years and he'd only heard mention of her.

Casey had been away at school when her mother married George, finals had been going on and she couldn't make it for the wedding. Nora almost postponed it to a later date so Casey could be there. The day before the wedding was to take place Nora was on the phone with Casey trying to get her to come out and see the wedding, maybe even be in it, or to give her a date when she would be available. Nora ended that conversation in sobs. Casey wasn't coming, ever; she was going to live with her dad. Nora was heart broken for days.

He shuddered at the memory while sighing, "Why couldn't flights be on time?" f.

.He had begun to think, or hope for Nora's sake, that she didn't exist but apparently she was dating the man of her dreams, who was about to pop the question any day. This man, _Danny_? Was very family oriented, couldn't go a day without speaking to his family, Pansy. insisted Casey regained her relationship with her mother before they went any further. He would be joining Casey in a few days.

His cell phone buzzed, an unknown caller, "hello?"

"Hi, Derek, It's… um Casey. I just grabbed my bags from the claim area and was wondering where I am supposed to meet you?"

The voice sounded on his phone and then from behind him, "is there an echo in here?" Derek asked while turning around where he met a pair of striking blue eyes; Eyes of none other than Casey McDonald. The girl he hated.

She was pretty, he'd give her that…_okay gorgeous_, but she had to have a cold stone heart to be mean to Nora. He wasn't about to let her get away with the heart ache she'd caused, even if Nora pretended it didn't happen. _Oh this is war!_


	2. Car From Hell

**Sorry this is so short!!**

With that thought Derek turned on his heel and said over his sholder, "Come on, car's thisaway."

Casey stared blankly at his fleeting figure then glanced down at two over sized suitcases and her carry on then back at him.

'_alright if that's how you want it'_ she sat down on top of them waiting for him to realize she wasn't behind him.

'_who does he think he is? A little help wouldn't have been too much to ask, what a jerk…who knows how I even managed to get them this far in one trip…..i'm not the hulk you know…."_

Derek made it to the doors that lead out before he realized he was alone, he sighed and looked back the direction he came.

'_what a princess'_ he muttered to himself…he thought it was funny until she did a little wave that was just as condescending as a wave could be, then he was angry. _'who does she think she is?'_

He marched back over to her, so well in fact that Casey could have sworn the soldiers over at the next carousel stared at him in awe.

She stood up as he approached and without a word he picked up both suitcases and turned right back around not even sparing her a glance.

Casey sighed, _'this is going great'_. Picked up her carry on bag and followed after him.

Sitting in the car was even more of a joy than the airport. It was quiet and ankward, and Derek couldn't even imagine how she felt about it. He never before quite appreciated his noisy family before this moment, _'but then again she was pretty much an only child'_ he thought bitterly.

"What was that?"

Derek's head shot in her direction, "Huh?"

"I thought you said something, sorry." She put her hands up like she was surrendering.

Okay so not so much in his head as out his mouth, at least she wasn't paying any attention to him. Normally this would have driven him insane but in this case, it was totally driving him insane. The ride was boring! _'great now I'm going stir crazy, I must be losing my mind…well if I am it's all her fault!'_

'_god, how can he stand this silence! I'm losing my mind, which is entirely his fault! Do I try and start an awkward conversation? No he hates me he'll shoot it down in a second…why does he hate me? He doesn't even know me…wait why do I care what he thinks…okay it is official this is hells car! And he can't even drive….jerk…jerk who hates me…why does he hate me?'_

"Why do you hate me?" she suddenly slipped out when they were at a red light. He looked over at her; almost like he wasn't sure she had actually said anything and needed confirmation. She was shocked that had even come out of her mouth, thoughts were meant to stay in the head not add onto the most awkward car ride ever.

"I..I don't think now is the right tome to have this conversation."

"oh -"

He sighed at the almost hurt look on her face, "it's just that I'm almost positive that conversation will get heated and well my driving is bad enough without adding in elements that could lead to disaster, but if you want to die today let me know and we can let it all out there."

'_why is she looking at me like that…what kind of look is that?'_

'_that's almost sweet…probably about as sweet as he is ever going to be ..to me at least.."_

"I understand it's a conversation for later when both of our lives won't be on the line."

'_Chick obviously has never been in a bad conversation in her life'_

'_He's never been in a bad conversation in his life; I should probably take it easy on him…no he asked for it'_

**the next chapter should have their conversation along with seeing the whole family... i definetly need some ideas please!!**


	3. Greg sometihng or other

Casey couldn't wait to see her sister again, she had pictured this in her head over and over and now it was finally happening

Casey couldn't wait to see her sister again, she had pictured this in her head over and over and now it was finally happening! She and Derek carried her stuff into the house and slowly the Venturi brood made their way to their guest.

First there was Marti who understandably bypassed Casey and jumped full force at and unsuspecting Derek. "Smerek!!"

Derek finally recovered, "hey Smarti, give a guy a little warning will ya?"

"I suppose her shouting Smerek at the top of her lungs was in advance enough for you?" sounded a voice heading down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom he high fived his brother, "good to see you too Ed, I'd like a sandwich now."

"Same ol' Derek" Edwin sighed as he made his way toward the kitchen.

Casey looked around confused, an older man she assumed to be George answered her unasked question

'_Why is everyone greeting Derek like they haven't seen him in forever?'_

"Derek wasn't due home from university for another week, but we talked him into coming back early. We would've picked you up but we had a lot of Saturday activities to get to…speaking of which; Ed! Stop making Derek's sandwich we have to go!"

"Where are you guys going?" Derek asked.

"Ed's got Hockey practice, I have to drop him off and head into the office to pick up a few things and make a few calls…Nora and Liz should be home soon…Marti's staying here with you though, if anything to keep you in line. It was nice to meet you Casey. I'll see you guys later.

Ed car now!" George bellowed sounding an awful lot like Derek.

With that George hurried out the door, Edwin following soon after with his dad's keys and wallet, "Later"

Derek nodded in return, "so Smarti how about I go eat my sandwich and then you and I watch that movie you were begging me to watch last time?"

"Sounds good Smerek!"

The two set off towards the kitchen leaving a very lost Casey standing at the door, _'what just happened?'_

She jumped back out of her thoughts as the front door opened revealing her mother and sister.

"Casey, hi! Oh I'm guessing Derek didn't show you to the guest room," Nora rolls her eyes, "go figure."

"Come on Liz lets take her up stairs so she can get settled and then you can tell me all about Jamie's new best friend who is the bane to your existence..."

"That..." Lizzy prompted.

"That you shouldn't have to, as his girlfriend, deal with."

"Sounds good mom" Liz smiled and chuckled.

Each of them grabbed a suit case and headed up the stairs, Casey frozen to the floor staring after them. She didn't even notice when Derek joined her, following her gaze.

"You didn't expect them to put their lives on hold just because you didn't want to be apart of them did you? I mean there is no way you could have expected a happy reunion with jumping screaming and or crying right?" Derek took another bite of his sandwich and went back to the kitchen. Shaking his head as he returned to Marti and their movie.

Casey was in the guest bedroom, 'nice way to say attic', taking some clothes out of her bag and putting them into the drawers. While doing so she was trying to pinpoint the exact moment her relationship with her mom and sister vanished. Only one memory came to mind. She hated that memory, hated that she had been so easily manipulated, that she was weak. But she couldn't go back and fix it; she had to deal with it and try to solve the problems.

Dennis had just gotten off the phone with Nora, who informed him of her upcoming nuptials. He was beyond angry, _'who does she think she is? First taking our girls and leaving me then getting married to some Joe shmoe? This is unacceptable!'_

Dennis did the only idea he could fathom; he called Casey, who had yet to be informed.

"_Hello?"_

"_Casey it's your dad."_

"_Hi daddy, what's going on?"_

"_I just got off the phone with you mother…I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but she doesn't really want to be bothered with how you're going to take this."_

"_What do you mean daddy? What did she say?" Casey asked unsure, her mother always had time for her…but maybe something has changed that. Her father hasn't lied to her before why would he start now?_

"_She's met someone, Greg something or other, and they're getting married. She'll probably call you later and give you some rehearsed explanation…he has 3 kids and well…honey. I know you were looking forward to going to go live with your mother after school finished up but" Dennis sighed, this lying thing was going to be harder than he thought._

"_What…what do you mean? Does she not want me to? Move there?"_

"_No honey she doesn't…but um...i know it's not the same but I really want you to move in with me..."_

"… _thanks dad…but um…I have to g-go and study…but we'll talk later okay"_

"_Okay, honey, study hard! I love you…and I'm sorry"_

She spent the next hour and a half before her mother called crying. When her mother finally did call Casey pretended to be oblivious to her mother's façade and gently decline her invitation. It wouldn't be until 4 years later that she really questioned and figured out what had happened. She felt horrible about it…every day she wished she had those 4 years back …now she had to start all over.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Mom wanted me to let you know that dinner is ready"

Casey looked up to see her baby sister, who wasn't much of a baby anymore staring at her uncomfortably.

"Thanks Liz…um I'll be down in a second."

Lizzy nodded and was about to turn and go but paused.

"I don't hate you… you know? I could never really hate you…"

Casey looked up at her hopefully.

"But that doesn't mean I like you."

She turned and marched down the stairs.

* * *

**I really don't like the whole conversation between Dennis and Casey...i know the idea that he manipulated her is really over done..but honestly it was the only thing i could think of...but i reserve the right to change said conversation...it doesn't seem believable to me. the next chapter will have the dinner...some drama!! and maybe a phone call or two!!**

**(ages...Derek we'll say is 21, Casey 20...Liz and Edwin 16? and Marti 10?...let me know what you think about that lol)**

**reviews are WELCOMED!!**


	4. Phone Call

Casey stood staring at the door where Lizzy had just stood. She wasn't sure what to think anymore.

The chirp of her cell phone forced her back to reality.

"Hello"

"Casey would you just-"

"Just what? Listen to you? I made that mistake 5 years ago! Just do the world a favor and leave me alone, everything is a mess and I wish I could blame it all on you but I can't because I was stupid enough to believe you!"

"Casey Marie McDonald!"

"Goodbye Dad"

Casey let out a frustrated cry and threw the phone; it landed with a crash somewhere over in the general vicinity of the corner. She sat down on the bed and took a few deep breaths with her hands covering her face.

Meanwhile down at the dinner table.

"Liz maybe you should go tell her again?"

"She said to give her a second..."

"I'll go get her Nora" Derek said as he stood up, placing his napkin by his plate.

"Thanks Derek."

'_This is ridiculous, forcing everyone to wait on her royal majesty…'_

Upon landing on the second floor he heard her answer her phone.

'_Hello'_ her voice increasing in volume.

'_Just what? Listen to you? I made that mistake 5 years ago! Just do the world a favor and leave me alone, everything is a mess and I wish I could blame it all on you but I can't because I was stupid enough to believe you!'_

'_Goodbye dad'_

Derek froze, not sure what to make of what he just heard…well he was almost positive everyone heard her…she could project after all.

Derek resumed his journey up the stairs to the attic. Casey was sitting on the bed, her face in her hands, trying to get a deep breath. Willing it to come but it was clear that it wasn't happening. Derek sat down next to her on the bed; if it startled her she didn't seem phased.

"I think maybe it's time we had that conversation."

"Not now Derek… I really just…just want to go sit down to dinner and have forced conversation with my mother and sister…" with that mumbled whisper she got up and rubbed her eyes. Giving him one last glance she made her way down the stairs. Not even a moment passed before Derek was behind her.

Everyone's eyes at the table snapped to Nora when they heard Casey's phone call. Nora's face was a mix of calculation and realization. She slammed her hands on the table, "That bastard!" and made a hasty exit to the basement. Murmuring obstinacies a she went.

Casey and Derek arrived down stairs right as the basement door closed.

"Where'd my mom go?"

George looked around, suddenly alert, "She um, wasn't feeling very well and went to go lie down."

Everyone saw Casey's face fall, she nodded and proceeded to the chair her sister nodded to.

Everyone noticed how Casey didn't eat anything, a few failed attempts to make conversation by George was the only talking at the table. Everyone was deep in thought.

"_Mom you don't need to worry about it, Dad told me everything. I'd like to say I understand but I don't. I will move in with Dad, you don't need to worry about me."_

"_But Casey, please let me explain-"_

"_Really mom, Dad told me, you don't have to explain anything."_

While Derek only saw one set of sobs and tears at the end of this phone call there was another. Both mother and daughter sat on the floor against the wall where the phone hung; all over a misunderstanding caused by a selfish man.


End file.
